parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jodie Sweetin
Jodie Lee Ann Sweetin (born January 19, 1982) is an American actress and television personality. She is known for her role as Stephanie Tanner on the ABC comedy series Full House and its Netflix spin-off series Fuller House. She is a characters from Full House She is the middle child of Pam and Danny Tanner, and is portrayed by Jodie Sweetin. Career Jodie started her acting career when she was four years old, starring in an Oscar Mayer commercial. She made her television debut in 1987 on Valerie in the role of Pamela Poole. During that same year, Full House producer, Jeff Franklin cast Jodie for the role of Stephanie Tanner. Not much later, she starred in a Sizzler commercial. In 1989, she was a guest star on The New Mickey Mouse Club, presenting a "Big Sister vs. Little Sister" segment with a very young Britney Spears. In 1990, she was an honorary Planeteer at the Captain Planet launch party. In 1992, Jodie portrayed two roles in It's Christmastime Again, Charlie Brown, Sally (Charlie Brown's sister) and Frieda. In the mid-'90s, she was featured in a promo for the Disney Channel during its days as a premium commercial-free channel. After the series ended, Jodie co-starred in a commercial for Kooshlings, along with fellow child actresses Danielle Fishel, and Larisa Oleynik. She guest-starred on TV shows such as Brotherly Love, Party of Five, and Yes, Dear. In 2007, Jodie became the host of Pants-Off Dance-Off. She has starred in independent films such as Redefining Love, and Port City. Jodie starred in a TV pilot called Small Bits of Happiness, which is a dark comedy that centers around a suicide prevention specialist. Personal life Jodie attended Los Alamitos High School and graduated in 1999. She attended Chapman University and graduated with a degree in Liberal Arts. As a child Jodie Sweetin took dance lessons. She studied ballet and tap when she was three years old. When Jodie was 20 years old, she married Los Angeles police officer, Shawn Holguin, in 2002. Castmate Candace Cameron Bure was her maid of honor and Candace's daughter was the flower girl. In 2006, Jodie and Shaun divorced. On July 14, 2007, Jodie married film transportation coordinator, Cody Herpin. In 2008, Jodie gave birth to a daughter, Zoie Herpin. In November 2008, Jodie filed for legal separation from Cody and the divorce was finalized in April 2010. During that same month, Jodie announced that she and her boyfriend, Morty Coyle were expecting a child and in August 2010, Jodie gave birth to another daughter, Beatrix Coyle. Jodie and Morty became engaged in January 2011, married on March 15, 2012, got separated in June 2013 and divorced in September 2016. In 2009, she wrote a memoir called unSweetined which chronicled her downward spiral of drug and alcohol abuse. In February 2016, she competed on Dancing with the Stars (season 22) and was eliminated in week eight. Candace (who competed in season 18 – finishing in 3rd place) was in the audience to support her. Early life and career Sweetin was born in Los Angeles, California. Her parents were both in prison at the time, and she was adopted and raised as an only child by her uncle Sam Sweetin and his second wife Janice when she was nine months old. The adoption was not finalized until she was two years old because her birth father was one-fourth Native American. Years later, she said she was told not to talk about her adoption publicly out of fear that people would think she was forced into acting. While in high school, she and actor Matthew Morrison performed in musical theatre together. She made her acting debut in 1987 in the comedy series Valerie as Pamela, the niece of Mrs. Poole (Edie McClurg). Jeff Franklin cast her as Stephanie Tanner in Full House in 1987 and she played that role until the show ended in 1995. This has become her most famous role to date. After the show's finale, Sweetin graduated from Los Alamitos High School in Los Alamitos, California in 1999, and attended Chapman University in Orange, California. Sweetin returned to television by hosting the second season of the Fuse dance competition show Pants-Off Dance-Off. She starred in the television pilot, Small Bits of Happiness, a dark comedy centered around a suicide prevention specialist; it won Best Comedy at the 3rd Annual Independent Television Festival, in Los Angeles. In 2009, Sweetin focused on independent films and appeared in two films: Port City and Redefining Love. In 2011, she appeared in five webisodes of the Internet show Can't Get Arrested. In 2012, she appeared as Leia in the television film Singled Out. In 2015, it was announced Sweetin would reprise her role as Stephanie Tanner on the Netflix spin-off series Fuller House, which is set to end after five seasons in 2019. In 2017, she began starring on Hollywood Darlings, an unscripted docu-comedy series where she plays an exaggerated version of herself. ''Dancing with the Stars'' On March 2, 2016, Sweetin was announced as one of the celebrities to compete on Dancing with the Stars for season 22. Her professional dance partner was Keo Motsepe. Sweetin and Motsepe were eliminated on week eight of competition and finished in sixth place. Personal life As a child, Sweetin took dance lessons.[8] She studied ballet and tap dancing when she was three years old.[9] In 2002, at the age of 20, Sweetin married her first husband, Los Angeles Police officer Shaun Holguin. Fellow Full House castmate Candace Cameron served as her matron of honor; Cameron's daughter, Natasha, served as a flower girl.[10] Sweetin and Holguin divorced in 2006.[11] Sweetin met Cody Herpin, a film transportation coordinator, through friends, and they started dating in May 2007. They were married in Las Vegas on July 14, 2007.[12] Together they have one daughter, Zoie (born 2008).[13] On November 19, 2008, Sweetin filed for legal separation from Herpin.[14] Their divorce was finalized on April 20, 2010.[15] On April 30, 2010, Sweetin's representative confirmed that she and her boyfriend of one year, Morty Coyle, were expecting a child.Their daughter Beatrix was born in 2010. Sweetin and Coyle became engaged in January 2011, and married on March 15, 2012, in Beverly Hills. Sweetin filed for legal separation from Coyle in June 2013. The divorce was finalized in September 2016. On January 22, 2016, she announced her engagement to Justin Hodak, who, like Sweetin, is a recovering drug addict. On March 24, 2017, Sweetin announced the couple's separation, after he violated a restraining order against her. He was sentenced on related charges a few weeks later. Substance abuse Sweetin is a recovered drug addict. She started drinking alcohol when she was 14, shortly after Full House wrapped. Over parts of the next 15 years, she used ecstasy, methamphetamine, and crack, among others, stating that she turned to drugs because she was "bored". In 2009, Sweetin wrote a memoir called unSweetined, which chronicles her downward spiral of alcohol and drug abuse that began with the ending of Full House. In one passage of the book, Sweetin discusses breaking into tears while addressing a crowd at Wisconsin's Marquette University while coming down from a two-day methamphetamine, cocaine, and ecstasy binge. She spoke about growing up on television and about how much her life had improved since getting sober. She says she got sober for good in December 2008. She then began working as a clinical logistics coordinator at a Los Angeles drug rehab center and completed her degree as a drug and alcohol counselor. Filmography Trivia *''Full House'' creator, Jeff Franklin, saw her on the series, Valerie, and cast her without having her audition for him *Jeff Franklin told Jodie's mother that if the show was still going on by the time she was 16 years old, he would buy Jodie a car, but the show ended when Jodie was 13 *In the early years, Dave Coulier commented that she would become the star of the show because she was so adorable and always nailed her lines *Out of all her Full House castmates, Jodie says that she was closest with Bob Saget, and quickly became friends with his three daughters and spent a lot of weekends with them at their house *Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen have credited Jodie as their favorite co-star on the series, and Jodie has said that she loved playing with Mary-Kate and Ashley on and off the set, and she thought of them as sisters *Jodie still has the original Mr. Bear, and she put the show's stage bear, which looks exactly like the original bear, in her daughter, Zoie's nursery *Much like her character Stephanie, Jodie took dance lessons as a child Jodie: *Skipped kindergarten by the time she was 6 years old and was already reading at a 5th- or 6th-grade level (her teachers wanted to move Jodie up to 2nd grade, but her mother refused, fearing that Jodie would feel too out of place) *Appeared in the 1993 Disney Easter Parade dressed as Cinderella, along with Mary-Kate Olsen who was dressed up as Snow White; they, like the rest of the cast, took viewers on a behind-the-scenes look at the upcoming "House Meets the Mouse" two-parter *Attended Chapman University where she graduated with a Liberal Arts degree and Was a pledge of the Alpha Phi sorority, but she did not initiate *Is adopted and her biological family has a history of addictions *Designs jewelry for Erica Anenberg *Had a Lhasa Apso named Lacey, whom she received as a gift from the producers of a Sizzler commercial that she appeared in as a toddler *Graduated from Los Alamitos High School in 1999 *Was named after actress Jodie Foster *Released a book entitled "UnSweetined" in 2009 *Has said that she has never watched an entire episode of Full House References #↑ Oscar Mayer Weiner Commercial #↑ Jodie Sweetin on Valerie #↑ Sizzler commercial #↑ Mickey Mouse Club #↑ [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7OyAtDxdMtM Jodie Sweetin at Captain Planet Launch Party] #↑ Disney Channel promo #↑ Kooshlings commercial #↑ Alternate link for "Kooshlings commercial" #↑ Party of Five #↑ Jodie's Tweet regarding Mr. Bear #↑ [http://www.people.com/tv/jodie-sweetin-never-watched-fuller-house/ Jodie Sweetin Has Never Watched an Episode of Full House - PEOPLE.com] References #↑ Oscar Mayer Weiner Commercial #↑ Jodie Sweetin on Valerie #↑ Sizzler commercial #↑ Mickey Mouse Club #↑ [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7OyAtDxdMtM Jodie Sweetin at Captain Planet Launch Party] #↑ Disney Channel promo #↑ Kooshlings commercial #↑ Alternate link for "Kooshlings commercial" #↑ Party of Five #↑ Jodie's Tweet regarding Mr. Bear #↑ [http://www.people.com/tv/jodie-sweetin-never-watched-fuller-house/ Jodie Sweetin Has Never Watched an Episode of Full House - PEOPLE.com] External Links *Jodie's jewelry site *NJ.com interview *Social media: **Facebook **Instagram **MySpace **Twitter Personality Stephanie is known for her perky personality and humorous catchphrases: "Pin a rose on your nose", "Hot dog", and especially "How rude", being a few examples. She was a blabbermouth in the earlier seasons, but got over that eventually, though her younger sister Michelle received that trait as well (but she grew out of it, also, at an earlier age than Stephanie). She has blonde hair and brown eyes. Stephanie is often defiant of her sister D.J. in the earlier seasons, but they eventually become much closer and bicker less as the series progresses, though her nosy habit of reading D.J.'s diary never faded. Stephanie is the most excitable of the girls—a trait she inherited from her mother, and the most talkative—a trait from her father. She often struggles with being the middle child and wanting attention (as seen in season two's "Middle Age Crazy"). Still, she is quite well-behaved and very hard on herself whenever she did something wrong. Although often noble and trustworthy, Stephanie has her weaknesses, which include being able to be swayed by her peers into dangerous situations, and prying. Like D.J., Stephanie is a good student. Her favorite color is pink. Stephanie is very athletic, as she also loves to dance and she performs ballet very well. Like D.J. and eventually Michelle, Stephanie is a member of the "Honey Bees" (an organization similar to Girl Scouts) in the first few seasons. Stephanie shares a room with D.J. until season five, when D.J. moves into Michelle's room and Michelle moves in with Stephanie. She has a teddy bear named Mr. Bear, which she is very attached to, as Pam gave him to her when she and Danny brought Michelle home from the hospital. Mr. Bear wears a detective coat and a dark hat, and has a scar under one of his eyes. After season seven, Mr. Bear no longer makes an appearance, but he is mentioned in the season seven episode "The Apartment". Education She goes to a different school from D.J. when she hits junior high, because of zoning problems related to the change from junior highs (grades 7 & 8 or 7–9) to middle schools (where 6th graders are no longer elementary school). This change was common in the early 1990s across the United States, which is when it takes place. Relationships Danny Stephanie enjoys her father-daughter time when she is little. She has a stage where she only wants to be with Danny, and never wants him to leave when she is young. Danny is a typical over-protective dad when she starts real-dating, but when Stephanie kissed Rusty when they were younger, he did not seem to care, he only seemed surprised and amused. Uncle Jesse Uncle Jesse is a major role model of hers when she is little. Jesse thinks that she is very cute. He is the one who teaches her how to ride a two-wheeler. Stephanie gets Jesse to do a lot of things for her, as displayed below: Stephanie: "Uncle Jesse, let's play ballerina." Jesse: "Uncle Jesse doesn't want to play ballerina." Stephanie: "Yes he does..." Jesse: "No he doesn't..." Stephanie: "Yes he does..." Jesse: "No he doesn't!" Stephanie: (pretending to cry) "Yes he does." Jesse: "How do you play ballerina? Stephanie later forms a band with Kimmy and Gia, making Jesse proud, but also making family differences emerge when Jesse proves to be an overbearing band manager. Joey Gladstone Stephanie, perhaps, has the best adult-to-kid relationship with "Uncle" Joey. Joey helps her out quite frequently when she is younger. However, as Stephanie grows older they do not interact as much. D.J. Tanner D.J. is Stephanie's older sister. When Stephanie is younger, D.J. is her role model. Before, she believed D.J. was born so she would have someone to play with. She is very curious about her social life and listens in on her phone calls, reads her diary, and attempts to find her journals, which, described by D.J., contains her "hot stories". Stephanie and Michelle sometimes get into D.J.'s business together, shown to read her diary. She also borrows D.J.'s clothes many times while D.J. is taking showers and other times when she is not in the room. They get along better in the later seasons. Michelle Tanner Michelle to Stephanie is much like Stephanie to D.J.. Michelle looks up to Stephanie, and Stephanie, even though she loves her, is annoyed by her. Michelle is not as nosy as Stephanie was, however, as Stephanie is the one who encourages her to be nosy. Michelle usually accompanies Stephanie when they sneak into D.J.'s room to read her diary. This is one thing they enjoy doing without getting on each other's nerves. Rebecca Katsopolis Stephanie is glad when Becky comes into her life, having a motherly figure to look up to. They get along well. Nicky and Alex Katsopolis Stephanie is very good with her twin cousins. She is not afraid to babysit and change diapers – even in one episode when Nicky and Alex panic when Stephanie gives them the wrong pajamas. Once, when Kimmy was babysitting, she took over for Kimmy--for a price. Afterwards, she was the one who got all the money, since Stephanie was the one who did all the work. Kimmy Gibbler Kimmy is annoying to most everyone including Stephanie. She made fun of her a lot. Stephanie is more tolerable of her in the last couple of seasons, though they both constantly shoot insults at one another. It's thought to be normal of them; Kimmy once asked sadly if Stephanie was mad at her when she had not insulted her back. Gia Mahan Gia would become Stephanie's best friend when she grew older. In the beginning, Gia is often getting Stephanie into trouble and has bad judgement. She is like Stephanie's Kimmy, since she brings excitement into her life. Rusty Rusty is Cindy's trouble-making son. To get his mother out of his relationships, he pranked her boyfriend and his family. When the Tanners were the victims of his pranking, Stephanie, Michelle, and D.J. finally got him back. Once, Rusty teased Stephanie that he was going to kiss her on New Year's Eve, to drive her crazy. And it did. When he told her that he wouldn't actually kiss her, she surprised him and kissed him. After that, it was rumored that he liked her. Steve Hale Stephanie likes Steve, but along with Danny, makes fun of how much he eats at their house. Comet Stephanie enjoys Comet. She was very enthusiastic about getting a dog, and grows up loving him. When they first got Comet, she had suggested they name him "Mr. Dog" after Mr. Bear. Recurring phrases * "How rude!" * "Hot dog." * "Pin a rose on your nose." * "Nobody asked me." * "Don't have a cow." * "I love my life!" * "Mr. Bear!" Trivia * Favorite food: pizza * Turn-off: smoking and open-toed shoes * Interests: dancing and baseball * She probably went through the toughest issues of all the Tanner girls, such as smoking ("Fast Friends"), "make-out" parties ("Making Out is Hard to Do"), joy riding ("Stephanie's Wild Ride"), and witnessing child abuse ("Silence is Not Golden") (of a friend) as well as the death of her mother when she was only five years old. * She has the most parent-to-kid relationship with Joey. Books * Full House Stephanie: These 33 books were written from the point of view of the Tanners' middle daughter, Stephanie Tanner. They take place with Stephanie in a different middle school, likely because of a slightly different redistricting plan compared to the one mentioned in season seven's Fast Friends. She has different best friends, Allie Taylor and Darcy Powell, as well. Though these are book creations, she has known Allie since kindergarten, and there are several places in the first five seasons of Full House where fans think an unnamed extra could be Allie. The first ten of these books overlap with seasons seven and eight of the TV series, though the school is not the only difference; there are a number of differences in the Tanners from the series. This series begins with Stephanie being pressured to join a clique called the Flamingos, by completing a series of dares. She almost does the last one, though she's not sure if she wants to, before D.J. catches her trying to steal Danny's phone card. Stephanie explains tearfully what was happening, and D.J. helps her to understand what the Flamingos were really up to: they wanted the phone card to use to call boyfriends. Stephanie and the Flamingos become fierce rivals, though not all books surround this rivalry or even show the Flamingos. * Full House Sisters: These 14 books focus on Stephanie's friendship with younger sister Michelle and comical situations that occur between them. The sisters often alternate points of view in the story. She Played Kathy in Alvin & Friends She Played Isa in Alisa The Explorer She Played Jan Brady in The Danny Bunch She Played Ashley in The Adventures of DJ & Stephanie She Played Ashley in You're Invited to DJ & Stephanie's She Played Alyssa Callaway in It Takes Two She and Her Played Hallie and Annie (The Parent Trap) She Played Kelly in The Marvelous Musical Mansion (Mister McLean Style) She Played Stacy in Friends Incorporated Video Gallery 3429cbbbad77f536d91da06ca2350d35.jpg Stephanie_Tanner.jpg Stephanie_Tanner_(from_Full_House)_as_Isa_the_Iguana.jpg Stephanie_Tanner_as_Jan_Brady.jpg stephanie-tanner-full-house-1512933-592-472.jpg Stephanie-Tanner-full-house-1848010-506-467.jpg Stephanie-tanner-full-house-10831817-400-377.jpg Stephanie-Tanner-full-house-11870992-524-577.jpg Stephanie-tanner-full-house-marica_marcia_marcia.jpg 20150814_114520.jpg 20150814_114936.jpg fhe046.jpg fhf075.jpg fhf099.jpg fhf100.jpg fhg052.jpg fhg053.jpg 20160120_124351.jpg MV5BNzE3NTMyMjE5MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNjg1Njg3MjE@. V1 .jpg Stephanie_Full_House.png Stephanie-Tanner-image-stephanie-tanner-36368812-500-373.jpg IMG_20171224_235615.jpg IMG_20171224_235631.jpg IMG_20171224_235711.jpg 200w_s.gif 748db13ea402841fc6bfa9aa2f1df793--stephanie-tanner-house-fan.jpg 9774_Stephanie Tanner.jpg anigif_enhanced-28234-1460168802-2.gif Goodbye_mr._bear123.jpg hqdefaultstep.jpg Stephanie-Tanner.jpg stephanihqdefault.jpg uqK6nR5h.jpg 0b9751b0-e7c1-0132-466d-0ebc4eccb42f.png Stephanie-Tanner-stephanie-tanner-25993228-524-569.jpg 388a0010b609fe22f2d8f977a7bcd442--audrey-hepburn-eyes-stephanie-tanner.jpg 513d2a08-91f4-43ca-b863-9b6398620ece.png a2a0e63a5898e83ae79bf1736ab3d99a--stephanie-tanner-fuller-house.jpg CcI7LBJVIAA8oEt.jpg fb4fb6f0-97c0-0133-6e1c-0efce411145f.jpg fond_memories_of_stephanie_tanner_by_chowfangirl12-d85zyuk.jpg Full_House_209_Our_Very_First_Christmas_Show_019_0001.jpg hair2.jpeg maxresdefaultstephanie.jpg Stephanie_season_4.jpg Stephanie_season_7.jpg stephanie_tanner__back_to_school_by_chowfangirl12-d85m3hw.jpg stephanie_tanner_by_elleove-d32ery6.jpg Stephanie_Tanner_Fuller_House_011.png Stephanie_Tanner_Fuller_House_016.png Stephanie_Tanner_Fuller_House_017.png stephanie_tanner_getting_a_phone_call_by_chowfangirl12-d3a8j27.jpg Stephanie-Tanner-full-house-446308_337_255.jpg Stephanie-Tanner-full-house-1172666_266_329.jpg Stephanie-Tanner-full-house-7475579-487-500.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-03-06-15h51m44s229.png Stephanie-Tanner's Twins_255.jpg Stephanie-Tanner-Season-2.jpg tumblr_omkk5luNE01unr5lbo2_250.png hahahahahahaha.png Stephanie Tanner White, subrban gangsta'' flava.png screen-shot-2012-07-26-at-3-52-37-am.png jodie.gif Stephanie_Tanner.png IMG_20180323_004843.jpg IMG_20180327_213759.jpg IMG_20180327_214012.jpg IMG_20180327_214020.jpg IMG_20180328_201327.jpg IMG_20180328_201508.jpg IMG_20180328_202006.jpg IMG_20180328_202010.jpg IMG_20180328_202028.jpg IMG_20180328_202033.jpg IMG 20180408 200825.jpg DJ-Stephanie-Michelle-Tanner-From-Full-House.JPG IMG 20180722 020626.jpg IMG 20180722 020644.jpg IMG_20190101_132208.jpg IMG_20190101_132330.jpg IMG_20190101_132405.jpg IMG_20190101_132411.jpg IMG_20190101_132412.jpg IMG_20190101_132432.jpg IMG_20190101_132657.jpg IMG_20190101_133327.jpg IMG_20190101_134406.jpg IMG_20190101_134500.jpg IMG 20190101 140941.jpg IMG 20190101 140912.jpg IMG 20190101 140659.jpg IMG 20190101 140654.jpg IMG 20190101 140640.jpg IMG 20190101 140629.jpg IMG 20190101 140404.jpg IMG 20190101 135658.jpg IMG 20190101 135657.jpg IMG 20190101 135654.jpg IMG 20190101 135653.jpg IMG 20190101 135649.jpg IMG 20190101 135645.jpg IMG 20190101 135643.jpg IMG 20190101 133326.jpg IMG 20190101 133325.jpg IMG 20190101 133324.jpg IMG 20190101 133323.jpg IMG 20190101 133316.jpg IMG_20190102_193521.jpg IMG_20190102_193522.jpg IMG_20190120_195232.jpg IMG_20190120_195240.jpg IMG_20190120_195243.jpg IMG_20190311_123219.jpg IMG_20190311_123244.jpg IMG_20190311_123252.jpg IMG_20190311_123319.jpg IMG_20190311_123324.jpg IMG_20190311_123340.jpg IMG_20190311_123348.jpg IMG_20190311_123400.jpg IMG_20190311_123429.jpg IMG_20190311_123450.jpg IMG_20190311_123456.jpg IMG_20190311_123512.jpg IMG_20190311_124830.jpg IMG_20190311_124841.jpg IMG_20190312_111807.jpg IMG_20190312_112358.jpg IMG_20190312_112401.jpg IMG_20190312_112427.jpg IMG_20190312_112507.jpg IMG_20190312_112520.jpg IMG_20190312_112521.jpg IMG 20190320 110801.jpg IMG 20190320 110816.jpg IMG 20190320 112436.jpg IMG 20190320 112500.jpg IMG 20190320 112608.jpg IMG 20190320 112633.jpg IMG_20190321_182746.jpg IMG_20190321_182750.jpg IMG_20190321_182751.jpg IMG_20190321_182838.jpg IMG_20190321_182959.jpg IMG_20190321_183027.jpg IMG_20190321_183042.jpg IMG_20190321_183056.jpg IMG_20190321_183057.jpg IMG_20190321_183058.jpg IMG_20190321_183059.jpg IMG_20190321_183100.jpg IMG_20190321_183102.jpg IMG 20190321 185134.jpg IMG 20190321 185039.jpg IMG_20190322_161704.jpg IMG_20190322_161705.jpg IMG_20190322_161717.jpg IMG_20190322_161901.jpg IMG_20190322_161903.jpg IMG_20190322_165423.jpg IMG_20190322_165511.jpg IMG_20190322_165532.jpg IMG_20190322_165537.jpg IMG_20190322_165538.jpg IMG_20190322_165539.jpg IMG_20190322_165543.jpg IMG_20190322_165544.jpg IMG_20190322_170449.jpg IMG_20190322_173022.jpg IMG 20190822 211427510.jpg IMG_20190825_023724599.jpg IMG_20190825_023810738.jpg IMG_20190825_023828776.jpg IMG_20190825_023842761.jpg IMG_20190825_023842761.jpg IMG_20190825_023857632_BURST001.jpg IMG_20190825_023921030.jpg IMG 20190825 023939559.jpg IMG 20190825 024001107.jpg IMG 20190825 024022136.jpg IMG 20190904 091041280 BURST001.jpg IMG 20190906 171354885.jpg IMG 20190906 171343648.jpg IMG 20190906 171332471.jpg IMG 20190906 171322028.jpg IMG 20190906 171450726.jpg IMG 20190906 171450006.jpg IMG 20190906 171449164.jpg Hqdefaultclip7.jpg ELHA1aNW4AEtdeO.jpg IMG_20190906_132601688_BURST001.jpg Fuller-house-season-three-today-tease-171211 ff53cfaa7f18681016205817766557c7.jpg Fuller-House-Season-5-Details.jpg Jodie-Sweetin-1.jpg maxresdefaultjs.jpg 8ad281f422bfb9c3f18fe238079bed5d.png Screenshot 20200203-011250.png Screenshot 20200203-011304.png Screenshot 20200203-011408.png Screenshot 20200203-011531.png Screenshot 20200203-011601.png Screenshot 20200203-011630.png Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Full House Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Girls Category:Pretty Girls Category:Girly Girls Category:Girlfriends Category:Female Heroes Category:Female Style Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Tanners Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures Allies Category:Danny's Adventures Allies Category:Allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Allies Category:Emmy and Max's Adventures Allies Category:Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures members Category:Trimaxian Crew Allies Category:HEROES Category:Heroes Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Leaders Category:Daughters Category:Sidekicks Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Humans Category:Pure of Heart Category:Gym Leaders Category:Sisters Category:Stepsisters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Singing Characters Category:Just Dance Spoofs Category:Blake Foster's Adventures allies Category:1982 births Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from Los Angeles Category:American child actresses Category:American film actresses Category:American people who self-identify as being of Native American descent Category:American television actresses Category:American television personalities Category:American voice actresses Category:Chapman University alumni Category:Main cast Category:Actors Category:Princesses